


Educate Ya

by sulfuricgalaxy (orphan_account)



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Dale - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lots of song references, Murder, NSFW, Professor / Student, Running From The Cops, Self Insert, Smut, Students, Truth or Dare, batman onesie, becky is becky, but its all good, crackfic, hat fic mentions, implied sex, jason is kinda creepy lowkey, kesha is just vibing, multi-chaptered, open ending for jason, pitbull is sexy, sorry - Freeform, toes, y/n is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sulfuricgalaxy
Summary: Written by two Pitbull lovers.Y/n is a freshman in college trying figure out where she belongs. Her best friend, Jason Derulo, has been in love with her since middle school, but Y/n has eyes for her computer science professor, Professor Pitbull. She must navigate her way through love and pain to find which man is not a Mr. Struggle, and which is Mr. Right.this is a joke, my friend and i wrote it at 11pm because we didnt know what else to do...i promise i can actually write
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Jason Derulo & Reader, Ke$ha & Reader, Pitbull/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Class with Armando

He sexy, fine, sophisticated and you know he rolling with me. Things weren’t always this way though. This is my story.

I was just an ordinary girl, one of the boys, everything was normal until Him.

Professor Pitbull, also known as Armando Christian Pérez, is my professor. And God, he was hot. Like a fireball.

I avert my eyes from all the glory that Professor Pitbull is when Jason Derulo calls out to me, “Heyyyyyyy Y/N~” He sings, sliding into the seat next to me.  
“Hey bestfriend! Are you nervous for our first college lecture?” I said excitedly to my best friend of seven years. Jason shrugged and whispered, “More nervous for the obligatory introductions. What about you?” My eyes found Professor Pitbull again, and I couldn’t focus on what Jason was saying because of the sexy beast that stood before my eyes. “Y/N? You there? Hello?” I heard Jason whisper as he tapped me on the arm. “Ya, sorry...the lectures about to start.” I whispered to Jason, kind of annoyed because he was distracting me from focusing on the professor. 

Professor Pitbull stood in front of the lecture hall wearing a matte black double breasted suit, slimming to his body. He wore a black button up underneath, making him appear mysterious and sexy. “Hola, and welcome to the finest intro to compsci class that you will ever take. I am Professor Pitbull. Let’s start out with a get to know you. I’ll go first! My friends call me Pitbull, but you will call me Professor Pitbull. I’m single, bilingual, and ready to mingle! But not with any minors!” Professor Pitbull loudly said with his Floridan accent. “Well check this out. You, you with the y/h/c hair. You’re next.” I remained entranced by his attractive aura, unable to comprehend that he was talking to me. I felt Jason nudge me, knocking me out of my trance. I focused on Professor Pitbull’s face and saw that he was looking at me intently, and for a little too long… 

“Oh, uh sorry, Professor!” I stuttered. “I’m Y/N L/N. I’m also single and ready to mingle, as for the bilingual part, I speak Klingon...I’m guess I’m kind of a nerd... haha..I’m not really like other girls” I said, completely embarrassed that I was five minutes into my first class and already made a fool of myself, especially in front of my hot professor.

Professor Pitbull continued looking at me, but this time with his eyebrows raised, and my face grew redder. _‘Can this day get any worse? Professor Pitbull must think I’m a moron…’ _He slowly looked away and continued to point at people at random to give an introduction, except his eyes kept finding their way back to my seat throughout the period. Finally, it was Jason’s turn to introduce himself to the class. “Hi, I’m Jason Derulo. I’m a musical theatre major, and I eat four bananas a day! They’re only 25 cents a piece. Ya know, I’m a baller on a budget. I’m single, and ready to mingle…” Jason said as he glanced over at me, who was completely unaware of his unprofessed love. I remained oblivious to the hint of love frustration in his introduction, and remained focused on the hunk that was my professor.__

____

____

“Sounds like someone is a little lovesick..ahaha” Professor Pitbull laughed uncomfortably. The lecture went by in a flash, with Professor Pitbull talking about the syllabus while slyly glancing over in my direction every few minutes. I didn’t really think anything of the glances, as why would he be looking at me? Eventually, the class ended with Professor Pitbull yelling _“WOOOOOOOO. Class: Over. Time: To Party.”_

______ _ _

The class let out and I walked out of the lecture hall with Jason. Out of nowhere, my girl best friend Ke$ha ran into us, knocking us over while yelling “TIMBER.” Jason and I stumbled back as Ke$ha’s body slammed into us. “Guys, the Hardin Scott is throwing a party tonight, and you both have to come with me! One’s company, two's a crowd, but three's a party!” she said. Jason and I looked at eachother, questioning whether we should go or not. “I don’t see any reason as to why not...Y/N?” Jason replied to Ke$ha. “I don’t know guys... I still have to finish unpacking my stuff in my dorm room.” I replied, reluctant to say no because I didn’t want to seem like a wet blanket. “Y/N, you are sooo going! There’s going to be so many hot guys there, and I know how you feel about hot guys!” Ke$ha argued. It was obvious that she is not going to let me win this one. “Ok fine. You do know how I feel about hot guys.” I smiled at her, and then turned to Jason. “Are you sure you want to go to this party? You might have an asthma attack if there’s any vaping going on!” I said concerned about his health. Ke$ha interrupted by saying, “Ya, Jason’s going to go anywhere you go, so I wouldn’t think about arguing haha.” Jason blushed, but didn’t say anything. I dismissed it, because he’s my guy best friend and I’m too quirky and oblivious to understand.

______ _ _

I went back to my dorm with Jason and got ready for the party. I put on black low rise skinny jeans, a leopard print tube top, and an oversized jean jacket. I put on thick cat eye eyeliner and put on a red lipstick to mirror the Taylor Swift look. ‘All the hot guys will like me in this.’ “How do I look?” I asked as I modeled for Jason. Jason motioned for me to twirl around and I complied. “You look sexifying, Y/N.” I smiled at my boy best friend, ready to take a risk and leave my comfort zone by attending this party tonight.

______ _ _


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the party, and Y/N couldnt be more nervous, what will happen, who will she meet? read to find out ! <3

I _knew _it was a bad idea to let Ke$ha convince me to go to this college party, it’s loud and there are way too many people dry humping each other for my liking.__

__With a drink in my hand I scan the room, looking for someone, any familiar face.  
I lock eyes with Professor Pitbull and freeze, No. It can’t be, why is he at a college party? Why is he looking at me that way?! He waves me over with a sly smirk on his face, I down the last of my disgusting beer and place the red solo cup on the side table next to me._ _

__As I walked over Professor Pitbull, I bump into two british lads, one holding a hamster and the other wearing a hat, “Oi watch it” the one with raven black hair and blue orbs says to me. “Oh I’m sorry!” I apologized. The one with brown hair shakes his head “Nevermind him, he’s just a twat.” I laugh awkwardly, and walk away as fast as possible, _‘Yuck, those guys were Weird…’ _____

____I finally made it over to Professor Pitbull and stopped to stand in front of him._ _ _ _

____I shyly met his eyes, “Hola, Y/N” He grins at me, teeth and all. I silently thank the Gods above for the low lighting, hiding my blush easily “H-Hi Professor Pitbull…” I mumble nervously, barely heard over the loud bass of LMFAO’s Party Rock Anthem.  
Professor Pitbull chuckles at my shyness, “ _Na na na na, _call me Armando instead.”___ _ _ _

______“Oh, alright Profes- Ah! I mean Armando” I swear my face feels like it’s on fire, I hope he can’t see how red I am!!!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Our conversation gets cut short, when Hardin Scott, infamous bad boy of the college, yells over the music “We’re playing truth or dare! Be there or be square!!!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, like magic, Ke$ha grabs my arm and yells over the Britney Spears Toxic playing in the background; “Let's go play truth or dare!!!” I smile at her and let her drag me across the room, I look at Armando and mouth to him _‘Come on’ _  
Ke$ha takes me to a smaller, quieter room where everyone is sitting in a circle, Armando follows closely behind.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason was already sitting down, and when he sees you; he waves you over and pats the spot next to him. Ke$ha lets go of your arm and you sit down next to Jason. He seems really excited to play for some reason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Armando sits directly in front of you, and you blush when you make eye contact.  
Your boy best friend notices the exchange and throws an arm around your shoulders. “Uh Jason-” He pulls you in so the two of you are side by side, “Jason- this is really uncomfortable” You whisper under your breath. You push him away and laugh nervously. Jason has a weird look on his face, like he’s smelled something bad. He’s looking directly at Armando now.  
You shrug and look to Hardin, who’s standing in the center of the group “Who wants to go first….” He looks around the group and stops at you “How about you love” _'Oh my God he has a british accent. But nothing compares to Profess- Armando’s accent though.' _You shake your head, to clear your thoughts. “U-Uh….Truth”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hardin looks at you, no, stares at you, It’s kind of hot and terrifying “What's your body count?” The whole group ooh and aah’s, Armando doesn’t say anything, and the entire time he’s been at the party he’s been yelling _‘WooooOOOO’ _  
Jason also is silent, almost like he’s super curious as to what the answer is.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I...Three” I mumble quietly, blushing bright red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The group silently nods, obviously content with the answer that I had just made up. _‘Whew! But what will Armando think…’ _I wondered. _‘I hope he doesn’t think I’m a slut…It isn’t true, Armando...I only want you.’ _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Professor, Truth or dare?” A random girl speaks up, Armando looks thoughtful _‘He’s so handsome’ _  
“Dare.” He licks his lips and I feel butterflies when he looks at me. “I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven wiiiiith…” The girl looks around and meets my eyes, “Y/N!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________My eyes widen almost cartoonishly, and I find it hard to comprehend what’s going on. _‘Is this really happening? It can’t be happening..Oh my god’ _I almost scream in my head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Armando grabs my hand and leads me to the closet, I look over my shoulder to see Jason talking to Ke$ha, I wave awkwardly to them and Ke$ha shakes her head, _‘She looks disappointed’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Armando opens the closet door, “Faif in Me” playing in the background ratherly loudly.  
Hand in hand we squeeze into the small closet and close the door, “Have a lil faif in me~” Armando sings under his breath. I nervously wring my hands together and look at him in the low light of the closet, _‘Oh God I didn’t know we were this close!!!’ _I think worriedly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Um-” I start, Armando makes sudden and intense eye contact with me “Can I confess something?”  
“What is it, mamacita?”  
“I lied about my body count..” I sigh and look at my feet, “I’m a virgin…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Armando grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me closer, I blush more “U-Uh!!”  
“Body count is nothing more than a number, I know you were under pressure to respond.” He whispers, _‘we’re so close now’ _A new song, Replay by Iyaz starts to play in the background.  
“You’re daddy’s little girl, huh?” I gulp nervously and whisper “A-Are we about to kiss right now?” He licks his lips and leans in closer “Only if you want to,” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________We hold eye contact “Well….It _is _a part of the game..” I lean forward and we kiss, time seems to slow down and I feel sparks ignite between the two of us.  
Before I can wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss he breaks away!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It was short, too short in my opinion! He pulls his body away fully from mine and places his _big hands on my shoulders to move me away as much as possible, I can’t help but pout.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Armando shakes his head “Na na na na, we shouldn’t… I’m your Professor,” He shoves his hands into his pockets “It isn’t professional.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“B-But Armando!..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I’m sorry Y/N but-” Short Kings Anthem by TMG comes on and Armando noticeably perks up “Oh, this is my SONG!!!” He reaches for the door but before he can leave I grab him by his tattooed arm and stop him “Can I at least have your number..?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Y/N….you know we-” I cut him off “No I know! For class stuff..” I squeeze his arm, a silent plea.  
He sighs “Alright alright.” He pulls out his skinny and long red iPhone Xr, “Skinny and long...Better that way.” I heard him mumble under his breath.  
He lets me put my number in and I hand him his phone back “I’ll text you, mamacita. But I must go! This is my SONG! DALE!” I let go of his arm hesitantly “Goodbye Armando…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________As soon as Armando opens the door Jason peeks around the doorframe, _‘He was waiting for us!?!?’ _  
“Ohhh, Hey Y/N! Do you want a drink?” Jason hands me a red solo cup filled with _who knows what _and I take it, I watch Armando walk out of the room and into the crowded dance floor. He disappears amongst the rest of the crowd quickly.  
I sigh and my shoulders drop, “I was just hardcore rejected, Jason.” I look up to Jason and he has a hard look on his face “Don’t worry about him, Y/N. I’m here.” He wraps his arms around me and leans closer to me “Wanna go outside and get some fresh hair?” I nod and we leave the truth and dare circle._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is heartbroken, who will help her pain?

Jason Derulo leads me out onto the porch of the house. “Y/N, I need to confess something to you…I couldn’t stand to see you in the closet with Professor Pitbull. He isn’t right for you...I am.” I stepped back. _‘What? Jason Derulo wants me? Oh my god..No. Not my boy best friend!’ _I thought, my head spinning. “Y/N, I need you to know that I have been in love with you since I first saw you in middle school. I will love you forever. Don’t be with Professor Pitbull, be with _me. _” Jason begged. It was almost pathetic. “Jason, I can’t.” I reluctantly replied. “You’re my boy best friend, not my boyfriend. I’m sorry..” I ran away, completely heartbroken for the second time tonight.____

____I went back to my dorm on the fourth floor and put on my batman onesie pajamas. Climbing into bed, I replayed tonight’s events in my head. _‘Professor Pitbull rejected me, but said he would text me… Jason confessed his love for me, but I don’t love him back. I want Armando, but maybe I should give Jason a chance....No! I will not settle. It would ruin our relationship even further’ _I decided in my head. I will not give up on Armando. He likes me back, I just have to make him see that.___ _ _ _

______I walk into the lecture hall, ready for Wednesday’s lecture. Professor Pitbull, Armando, was supposed to be covering the fundamentals of computer science this period. I was ready to learn, but kinda nervous to see him again. Armando was one of the best computer science teachers in the country, and he attracted students internationally to come and learn from his grand tech wisdom. I sat down in my seat near the front of the lecture hall, and Jason came and sat a few seats down from me, obviously not wanting to push his boundaries._ _ _ _ _ _

______After the class ended, I walked up to Armando and made up some bs excuse to talk to him. “I have a question regarding the course material...Maybe we can get some coffee and discuss it?” I asked him. “Y/N, I know you ain’t up here to ask a question. I can’t talk to you if you gonna keep coming on to me. _Na na na na. _” He replied, and my heart sunk. Why does he have to continue to break my heart? I walked away, hurt by his words. As I exited the lecture hall, I watched Becky G, Jason Deurlo’s twin sister, walk in. I stopped, pretending to text someone on my phone, ready to eavesdrop on what she was doing in here.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Professor, I need to talk to you.” Becky G said in her seductive voice. “Professor, I have to admit that I’m having trouble paying attention in class because you are so _attractive. _It’s so _hard _to keep focused when you walk around with all that cake.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________‘ARE YOU KIDDING ME! BECKY G IS FLIRTING WITH ARMANDO, AND HE’S NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!’ _I began to get so angry, and left the room steaming. _‘How could he do this to me? Am I not enough? Why is Becky G better than me?’ _I walked with my head down, furious that I had just been rejected and Becky G had the audacity to walk in and flirt with Armando right in front of me. I kept walking and thought screaming until I ran into Jason and Ke$ha in the foyer of the building.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Whoa, Y/N. Are you okay?” Ke$ha asked, concerned. I pushed aside the fact that Jason and I were in a weird place and told them, “Armando rejected me _again, _and Becky G just went up to him and flirted with him right in front of me. Like she has no sympathy for my situation. It makes me so furious!” Jason looked beyond angry. “Y/N, ignore her. She’s just trying to mess with you by flaunting her past history with Professor Pitbull.”  
“Past history?” I asked him, and he shrugged and shook his head. I walked back to my dorm with Ke$ha, leaving Jason behind to do god knows what. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Y/N, forget about him. He’s not worth your time. Let's get a pedicure on our toes. Try on all our clothes. Let the boys blow up our phones. We can still have fun today!” Ke$ha said to me, trying to distract me from the fact that my boy best friend’s sister, my arch nemesis, was flirting with my professor. “Ya..let’s get a little bit tipsy” I replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A few hours had passed, and Ke$ha and I were bonked off. We had a little too much to drink, and we had no clue what was going on. All of a sudden, Jason walked in my dorm room all bloody. Ke$ha screamed, and I backed up frightened. “Y/N, you don’t have to worry about Becky G anymore. I stabbed her sixteen times and cut off her little toesies. I sent them to Professor Pitbull to let him know not to break your heart anymore. I love you, Y/N. I murdered my sister for you.” Jason cried out to me.  
I ran out of the room and out onto the street to try and get away from Jason. _‘Jason...No he couldn’t have done that’ _I thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________A black fiat pulled up on the street outside my dorm room, and Armando climbed out in a hurry.  
“Y/N! Are you hurt? Gracias a Dios!!!!! I hopped into my little fiat as soon as I got that package of toes.” Armando said concerned for my wellbeing.   
“Armando, I’m ok. I’m ok. Why are you here? Why’d you come and find _me? _”  
“I had to make sure you were safe. Truth is, that night at the party, I did have feelings for you, mamacita. I was too scared to do anything because I am your professor. But now, I know that I have to at least try.”  
“What are you saying, Armando…”  
“I’m saying, let’s go out on a date, baby. DALE!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. The Date

*1 Message Received From Armando*

**Armando: Hey bbygirl  
Y/N: Hii armando<3<3  
Armando: R u ready 4 our date ?  
Y/N: Yasss!!! i am so ready <3  
Armando: Remember 2 meet me at the hotel, motel, holiday inn!**

Armando walked out in a teal suite with a light pink button up underneath. _God, he looks so sexy in that teal suit_

__

I’m wearing a skater skirt with my white converse and favorite black blouse.

__

He takes my hand and leads me to our hotel room, I nervously look around and turn to him “W-What are we going to do, Armando?”  
He smirks at me “Order hotel room service, what else?” He looks me up and down “Why? Were you expecting something different?”  
I blush dark red and shake my head vigorously “No no!!! I just…” I pause, embarrassed “I have never been on a date like this…”

__

*1 Message received from Boy Bestfriend*

__

****

__

****

Boy Bestfriend: Y/N, I just want you to know i wrote this song for you *link attached*  
Boy Bestfriend: and i’m being chased by the police rn  
Boy Bestfriend: so plz listen to my song  
Boy Bestfriend: acab ily

****

__

****

__

I shake my head and pocket my phone “Who was that?” says Armando  
“Just Jason” “Forget about your boy bestfriend, focus on me.” so I do.

__


	5. Armando's Hiding Something

My phone lit up and I reached over to see what’s up.  
*1 Message Received From Armando <3 + 1 attachment* 

Armando <3: Hey baby…

 **Y/N: Hey Armie...Lookin good ;)  
Armando <3: I had a great time last night...  
Y/N: We should do it again some time  
Armando <3: Ya..About that. Before we continue, I have something to   
confess to you bbygirl.  
Y/N: What is it?  
Armando <3: I’ve loved and lost in the past, and I figured I should tell you I   
have 6 kids, each with a different mama. Becky G is one of   
them...That’s not a problem, is it?**  
My heart shattered. How could he have not told me? My head started spinning. _‘He has children? I’m not ready to be a step-mom…’_  
 **Y/N: You should’ve told me sooner…You know how I feel about Becky G  
too...  
Armando <3: Bbygirl, those past relationships mean nothing to me,   
especially that Becky G girl. You mean everything to me. **  
Even though those words should have warmed my heart, they did nothing. He conveniently forgot to mention the fact that he has 6 kids to me, essentially lying about who he truly is…  
 **Y/N: I need some time to think about this, Armie...**

I turned my phone off, too embarrassed and hurt to keep talking to him. I saw my phone light up out of the corner of my eye, but I dared not look at his new messages, his new, lame explanations for not telling me he had six children before we went out tonight. I threw my y/h/c locks up into a loose messy bun, and used a Neutrogena Makeup wipe to wipe off all the memories of this night. I grabbed a freeman avocado face mask and decided to rededicate this night to myself...not Armando, or I should say Professor Pitbull. 

I heard the familiar duck ringtone that belonged specifically to my girl best friend, Ke$ha, and I could not just ignore it.   
*1 Message Received From Ke$ha* 

**Ke$ha: Hey...you home yet?  
Y/N: Ya..bro Armando just told me he has six kids...and Becky G is one of   
his babymamas...  
Ke$ha: How are you feeling about it?   
Y/N: one word. Betrayed.  
Ke$ha: y/n/n..babe. I see how Armando looks at you. I think you should   
give him another chance. He makes you so happy.  
Y/N: I’m trying, Ke$h...I think I love him  
Ke$ha: Babe, you need to talk to him. Give him another shot.**

I swiped out of our conversation to text Armie, ready to forgive him and move on. 

**Y/N: Armie…  
Armie <3: Bbygirl I am so sorry, please understand why I waited to tell you  
Y/N: Armie I understand, and I forgive you. I just need you to understand   
where I am coming from. Six kids, and one with Becky G?   
Armie <3: Consider her cut out of my life, anything to keep you in it…I’ll   
never hide anything from you again  
Y/N: Armie…  
Armie <3: yes bbygirl  
Y/N: I think I’m in love with you.**  
 _‘Oh god. Why did I say that. He’s going to think I’m moving too fast, that I’m a loser Freshman that’ll fall in love with the first hot professor she sees.’_ I waited for a response, and it felt like a thousand minutes had passed before I saw another text from him.  
 **Armie <3: I think I love you too…You should come over to my place right Now.  
Y/N: You sure you want me ;) I’ll be there in 15  
Armie <3: I know you want me...You know I want ya..**  
I turned my screen off and got up from my bed. Tonight turned out to be a good night after all. I took off my face mask and put on my batman onesie pajamas that I always wore to sleep. I grabbed my car keys and walked down four flights of stairs to my car, tired of walking, but ready to see my hot professor, who might now be my boyfriend. I got in my car, and started driving over to Armando’s house, ready to hang out with the love of my life.


	6. Diggity Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small NSFW warning, nothin bad :D

Armando greeted me at the door and welcomed me into his house. My phone lit up with an incoming call from a random number. I excused myself to answer the call.  
“Hello?”   
“Hi, Y/N. It’s Jason.”  
“Jason, what are you doing? Who’s phone are you calling me from, and more importantly, why are you calling me after what you did?”  
“Y/N, I’ve been arrested for murdering Becky G. I did it for you, but it seems that you will never love me back. I will always love you, Y/N.”  
I hung up the phone, not ready to face the reality that my boy best friend had confessed his love to me when I was clearly in love with our professor and then murdered his sister for _me._ I put my phone away and hugged Armando. “Hey Armie..so what do you want to do?” I smiled at him.

“This…” Armando said to me. Armando led me to his bedroom, holding my left hand as he opened up the door. He walked me over to his silky red heart shaped bed and had me sit down. Armando looked down at me with so much love and adoration, but there was another thing in his eyes too. _‘What is that? Why is he looking at me like that?’_ I thought to myself. “Y/N, I just want you to know how much I love you, and we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to..” Armando told me gently. _‘Anything? What does that mean?’_ I wondered. I know things are bound to get physical, but right now? “I mean, I just can’t help myself. Everytime I look at your fine juicy booty, I just can’t help myself from these thoughts. I _need_ you, Y/N” Armando groaned. He looked like he was ready to burst with lust.  
That’s what it was.   
_Lust._   
I finally understood what was in his eyes other than his love for me. 

I slowly began to take off my batman pajamas, starting with the hood. As I pulled that off my head, Armando bit his bottom lip. Armando fondled the edge of my gray cape, moving his thick fingers back and forth over the light cotton fabric. “You look so beautiful.” he whispered to me. I blushed, and continued taking off my batman suit. I reached up to my clavicle to unzip the front, but Armando grabbed my hand and whisper moaned “Na na na na na. Let me help you with that, baby.” Armando slowly dragged the zipper down, taking his time to admire each new inch of skin uncovered. The suit pooled at my feet, and I slipped the footsies off my feet. I was now completely naked, and Armando couldn’t keep his eyes off of me. “Armie, it’s your turn…” I said, kind of embarrassed because he was still completely clothed. I looked him up and down, and I noticed something in his nether region. His pants were unusually tight, and I saw something _big_ and _hard._

Armando began to take off his teal suit, and he did it so seductively. Each item of clothing removed was giving me a lady boner. “You like what you see, baby?” Armando winked at me. I blushed, and laid back on the heart bed. Armando leaned down to kiss me, slow at first but then it turned ferocious, like a lion. Armando moved over to my ear and whispered, “This biggity boy’s a diggity dog...prepare for the best night of your life….”

Four hours had passed since the love making had commenced. Pitbull flopped over, his chest heaving from four hours of fun. His chest hair was all sweaty and matted against his chest. Any normal girl would have been disgusted by the sight of sweaty chest hairs, but I was no normal girl, and I was totally in love with my professor who was laying next to me right now. “I saw, I came, I conquered.” He stopped, pondering before he began again. “No..I saw, I conquered, I came.” I looked at him with such admiration, our post-lust cuddling filling my brain with so much serotonin. He looked down at me with a protective fierce look in his eyes. I looked back up at him with so much love.

Time skip 8 years later

Y/N and Armando are happily married with 6 children of their own, not including the 6 others from Armando’s past endeavors. Regardless of them, and all the drama from when they first met, She wouldn't have it any other way.

_‘He is my whole world. He is my Mr. Worldwide.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! my best friend and I wrote this in a day and half, no one really knows how this happened or became a thing but im glad it did, remember to stan our short king armando !!!! 
> 
> we also posted on wattpad, its armandolover !! go give this some love over there too :DDD
> 
> DALE


End file.
